alfendi layton - the spooooky house
by barrylawn
Summary: alfendi must get out of haunted house while finding the real killer, CAN HE DO IT?


ALFENDY LAYTON MYSTERY ROOM

CASE 002

THE SPOOOOOOKY HOUSE

"hey my names jack can u solve tis" said the pumpkin man

"ok"

alfendi and layton turned on the machine and it started and they went into the crime scene but they were SUKSIED INNNNNNN!"

alfendi and lucy woke up in a creepy bedroom

"wat, why are we inside teh thing?" shouted alfendi "i REFUSE to investigate ON TEH ACTUALLY CRIME SCENE, RRRRRRRRRAAAAAGE!" he yelled at the wall punching it and he became toilet prof

"woah calm down" said lucy "ok lets get outta here and solve teh murder maybe too, how many suspects we got?"

"idk" said alfendi huffing in rage "lets just get out and find some culprits"

"but how we get outta dis room"

"hm the doors locked so lets 999 or vlr our way out but not ztd it caus that sucks" said algendu

=========================================SECC A WAY OUT===

so alfendi opened the toilet cause he was potty prof so dis was wat he did al the time and someone got reeeeally sick in there so he got some water and flushed the toilet and he found the key and got out and potty calmed down to normal not actually normal alfendi

"hey u" said the toilet and IT JUMPEI OUT OF THE GROUND

"mah name is toy lat"

"do you know who killed jacks friend"

"JACK" shouted lat and he ran to the wall and broke it down and ran through

"wow thats suspicious" said lucy

they went out the door and found the crime scene which was a kitchen

they looked around but the police yelled at them

"oh right, were at the actual scene not machine oops" said alfendi but he saw a curtain move

they ran to the curtain and saw it was a ghost

"ooooooo dont kill me pls" said ghost

"dont worry i wont but only if u help us investigate the crime scene potential killer" said alfendi

"ooooooooooooooooooooooo ok" moaned ghost

they went to the body

"ooooo OOOOOOOOO i fooouuuuund somethiiiiing" moaned ghost showing the murder weapon

"hmm ok lets test it for prints" said alfendi

testing

testing

testing

this takes time go away fucker

"ok sorry i offended you" said alfendi

they went upstairs and found a photo of victim he must have owned the house cause he was standing in front of the house with a guy in a hat covering his face but it said house seller on his badge

they went back down and the test was complete

"fingerprint matches toi lat"

"WOOOOOW DAMN" shouted alfendi

so they pursued the killer into the library

"bet u cant find me FUCKERS" shouted toilet

they pulled a book out of the bookcase and it opened like them haunted house moves

they ran in and there was an empty room with a toilet but layton was smart and pulled the toilet out

"AAAAH" shouted toi lat

"toilet, let us finish dis shit" said alfendi and he pointed at him and three green arrows appeared "YOU killed howz honner!"

teh green arrows did nothin and red arrows hit alfendi in the face

"u have no proof" but the face didnt hurt cause alfendi showed the fingerprint results and it smashed the heart dead

"your prints were on the weapon"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted toi lat

MYSTERY SOL-

"NO" shouted toi and the heart of evil came back "tat is impossible, i have alibi, i was watch by teh security cameras like every other toilet"

"wtf" said lucy but he turn on the tv and he was there the whole time

alfendi thought about this and he got an idea

"the real killer was YOU GHOST"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" moaned ghost as the heart moved to him "hoooow"

"u were the one who showed us the weapon" said alfendi "u cud have tampered with it"

"buuuuut how cud i get prints on hiiim" moaned ghost

"well clearly because they were already on it!" said alfendi

"ha ha haaaaaaaaaaa" moaned ghost "but does dat not impleye that he is the killer"

"no, theres other reason" said alfendi "its a part of him, cause the murder weapon was the TOILET SEAT"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" moaned ghost

"but thats not the truth is it" said alfendi "u see, the only one saying this is the weapon is u, so it must have been somethin else"

"oooo OOO OOOOOOOO u canot prove such ridickulous shit so join me in teh afterliiiiife"

"no" said alfendi "and i no exactly what it was, IT WAS" and he put his hand in his mini court record and pulled out the photo "YOU"

"HAT" shouted ghost

"look at this photo and u can see the victim is pale and theres a little of blood on his coat, HE WAS ALREADY DEAD"

"OOOOOOOOOOO" moaned ghost

"and theres only one way he could have been alive, if he was possessed by his killer who mustv been a ghost! admit it ghost t, u killed howz honner"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" moaned ghost and then the place turned dark and teh grim reaper came in and dragged him to hell

THE NEXT DAY-

"tank u for solving murder of my friend" said jack and he paid him with his head "dont worry i got another" and he put the other on and vansih into the night

THE END


End file.
